In That Coffee Shop
by masonjarsandlemonade
Summary: Damon plucks up the courage to talk to Elena after a year apart. Will everything work in his favor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Only Have Eyes For You Part I

"Please, enjoy your coffee, sir. If there's anything else I can get for you just let me know." The waitress smiled at me as she placed the hot drink on the table. She was, by normal standards in today's society, beautiful. Jet-black hair in bouncing curls tied up into a ponytail, green eyes and a bright white smile. Any guy would stop what he was doing to look at her. Not me, not anymore. Not since I fell in love with Elena, not since I tasted her lips and ran my fingers through her hair. Of course, I tried my very best to ignore these feelings. A different girl every night was starting to get boring.

My eyes scanned the coffee shop until they landed on her. I could smell her, that perfume she always wore and her natural smell, an intoxicating mix that could make me weak in the knees in a heartbeat. I'm Damon Salvatore; I shouldn't get weak in the knees. I sat staring at the coffee I had ordered for no reason, debating with myself about going and talking to her. Why would she want to talk to me after what happened? Or rather, how can I apologize enough to make her see how much I want her. It's not often you hand your brother over to an old flame and she takes him away. An old flame who happens to be Katherine Pierce.

Ten minutes went by until I made my decision. If I don't act now she could walk away and into someone else's arms and there was no way in hell I was letting that happen, not again. I waited for the waitress left her to make my move, needing time to think about what I was going to even say to her. The short walk towards her felt like an eternity and suddenly everything felt normal again. Being near her, being with her. That's normal.

"Hello, Elena." It came out as a husky whisper, not how I intended it to sound at all but it'll work for now.

Her head shot up from her book and a small noise left her lips as they hung open. Clearly I wasn't whom she was expecting but it's a reasonable response since we hadn't seen each other in a year.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" God, she was cute. She was also cute when she looked angry. I wanted to grasp her face and kiss her.

"Yes, it's me. I was hoping for a more joyous reunion with kissing and clothing getting ripped off but I can see that isn't going to happen. So while I have your attention, and I do have your attention, let me explain everything to you."

"You only have my attention because you're not letting me talk yet, Damon. I don't want to speak to you or even be near you."

She closed her book and stood up, taking a sip from her drink before pushing her chair in. My eyes followed her every move. She was angry which was fine but I wasn't letting her walk away still angry with me. My goal was for her to know how I felt. How I was going to get that through to her was beyond me, but God knows I was going to try. I stepped in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders, rubbing my thumb against her soft skin.

"Elena, look at me. Pout all you want but you're not leaving my sight until I talk to you. Whether we talk here, outside or your room is up to you. I vote for your room, it'll make everything a lot easier for when talking is done."

My lips curled into a smirk and I gave her a small wink hoping my witty banter would win her over. Of course if it didn't I could just throw her over my shoulder and drag her out of the coffee shop. That's always an incredibly fun option.

"Go away, Damon."

"Talk to me, Elena."

"Why would I talk to you? You gave Stefan to Katherine. The last time I saw him he was boarding a plane with her and I haven't talk to him since."

"They're probably on an island somewhere having the time of their lives, eating all the bunnies and people they want. They're not what I want to talk about. I want to talk to you, about us." I spit out the last sentence and was starting to get mad. Not mad at her, mad at myself for letting Stefan have her. I deserve her just as much as he did.

"There is no us, Damon."

"Well, not right now. There will be."

Elena sighed and starred at the ceiling before shooting me a look of defeat. What a lovely look. Digging through her purse I could see her reach for some torn up paper and a pen, another sigh escaping her lips. "Come by at nine. I'll be back from work by then. We're just talking, Damon. That's it."

"Sure, sure just talking."

"I mean it."

I grabbed for the paper and quickly read over her address. By the time I finished and looked up Elena was already walking away from me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wait, Elena. Where do you work?"

She shot me another look and walked out of the door. I could've followed her to see where she worked but I couldn't jeopardize anything with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Only Have Eyes For You, Part II

Twenty minutes to go. Twenty goddamn minutes before I'm near her again. Time sure does go slow when you're actually looking forward to something and since when do I have things to look forward to? I couldn't wait any longer. After searching my closet for a jacket I was out the door within seconds and heading towards her apartment. I was minutes away and had no idea how to start the conversation. I could, of course, start by kissing her. I doubt that'd go down smoothly.

"Elena." I gave her my best smile when she opened the door.

"Well, as much as I'd like to slam this door in your face, I'm actually interested in what you could possibly have to say. So, Damon, would you please come in?" There it is. I've been invited it.

"With pleasure." Elena rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at that gesture.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee, maybe the blood of some poor innocent girl who thinks you're attractive?"

"Oh, so you mean your blood? No, thank you. I'm good for right now." A genuine smile came across my lips for the first time in a year.

She gave me another eye roll. "Start talking before I change my mind."

"Elena…" I glanced down at the floor and began to take my jacket off, her hand reaching out to take it. "Look, you know I'm not good with words. But I need you to know how I feel and since I can't erase your memory after this you're going to have to cut me some slack."

"Fine. Okay. We should probably sit down then." I looked up as Elena motioned towards the living room, trying with every fiber in my dead body to stop myself but I couldn't. My hands grabbed a hold of her face and in ten seconds my lips were pressed against hers. She gasped my name and grasped my at my arms, giving into my kiss.

There was no way in hell I was letting Stefan take her again. I'm not going to feel guilty for this.

"Damon. Please."

"Elena, it was stupid of me to think that Stefan deserved you more than I do. Maybe he does, being the saint that he is but I don't care."

"I still love Stefan, Damon. Stop, please."

"You can fool yourself into thinking you still love him but I saw every look you gave me. Plus, you didn't pull away from that kiss and you definitely kissed back. I'm sure you've had a few dreams about me this past year. Was I naked in a few of them?"

Her jaw clenched at that last sentence and I knew I was getting to her. Whatever I'm saying is starting to mean something. I can't help but think it's me being naked that's doing it.

"You're right, Damon. I did have feelings for you but what you did…"

"Oh, come on. It's been a year. If Stefan wanted to come back, he would have."

"You gave him to Katherine. Do you really think she'd let him out of her sight? Jackass." I smirked, that's my girl.

"Well, let's go sit down, this could be a long night." Her eyes rolled again, third time that night and it wasn't getting old.

I followed after Elena and slid onto the couch, watching her closely. I had to agree with her, it might've been a little mean to just give Stefan to Katherine for my own goals to be met. It had to be done, that's what I'll keep telling myself.

After a few minutes of silence I had to speak. It was now or never. "Do you still have feelings for me? Answer honestly. I may not be able to compel you now that you're a vampire but I know other ways to get the truth out of you."

"Shut up, Damon."

"Answer me."

She sighed. "So what if I do?"

"So you do. Good."

"I didn't say I did. All I said was what if I do."

"I know you have feelings for me still. I can tell."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"Fine, Damon. Do you want to hear about how I hate that I love you as much as I do? Or do you want to hear about how much I hate you for what you did to Stefan but deep down I know you did it because you love me and that scares me."

I was across the couch within seconds of her finishing up that last sentence. My lips were pressed against hers again and I knew I made the right choice in coming here. She didn't hesitate this time, much to my enjoyment. Elena had her hands tangled up in my hair when the door opened and in walked Jeremy. Of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Secret

"Elena, what the hell is he doing here?" Jeremy stomped around the corner and was walking right towards me.

"Jer, calm down. Everything is fine."

"Yeah Jer, everything is fine." I said through my teeth as I grinned at him. Why must he come barging in when everything started to go my way?

"Shut up, Damon. Seriously Elena, what's going on?"

"Listen, we're just talking-"

"That didn't look like talking to me."

"Yeah, Elena. Talking involves lips moving and noises coming out of your mouth. What we were doing definitely didn't come close to talking." My grin turned into a smirk.

"Shut up, Damon." Elena was now facing me with a very stern and sexy look before focusing her attention back on her idiot of a brother.

"Jer. I don't expect you to understand what's happening but seriously we're just talking. I haven't seen Damon in a year, we're just catching up is all."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise." She's fine, Jeremy. Leave. Maybe I should've snapped his neck when I had the chance. No, no that would be bad.

"Fine. If you need anything just call me."

Elena was grabbing at Jeremy's arms, pushing him towards the door and giving him that I-promise-I'm-okay-look she gives him way too much. "I will."

The moment the door was shut I was at her side, hands on her hips and pushing my lower half into her. That feeling was enough to send a man into shock, probably kill him, too.

"Damon, we've never done this before.." She whispered into my neck and I could almost hear her purring, music to my ears.

"I know."

"We really should talk about everything…"

"And we will talk, but that's for later. I have more important things to do, mainly you."

She gasped at my words and I used that to my complete advantage, pressing our mouths together. We moved from being pushed against the door, to the wall, to her bedroom door and finally to her bed. Oh, sweet victory. Elena tangled her fingers into my hair as I lifted her up and onto the bed, pulling at it lightly when I ran my teeth along her neck. How the hell did I go through living life without this? I'm pretty sure it took all of one minute before all clothing was off and the moaning began.

I opened my eyes to find her cradled against my side; this was a new experience for me. Normally after sex I'm gone or she's gone, but no. We're both here and it actually felt right. I ran my thumb along her arm slowly, I didn't want to wake her but at the same time I did. As much as I hated to admit it we did need to talk.

"Elena?"

"Hmm.."

"Get up, it's past noon."

"Five more minutes."

"Fine, five more minutes but if you don't get up then I'm dragging you out of bed myself."

"Mhmm." And with that she was fast asleep again. Adorable.

I decided to get up and give her a little longer than five minutes. By the time I showered, dried myself off, got dressed and brushed my teeth 45 minutes went by and it was definitely time for her to get up. I crawled onto the bed but that didn't seem to make her stir.

"Elena. Time to get up. Lots to talk about and do today."

"Mm, five more minutes, please."

"It's been 45 minutes, I think that's long enough."

"No." She covered her face with the blankets and shuffled underneath me. Stefan was right in all of his stupid journals, she's cute.

"Get. Up. Now."

"Make me."

"I don't think sleepy girls want guys to do that."

"Five more minutes."

A very heavy sigh left my body. I can't argue with the sleepy girl I love. "I'm going to say this one more time, it's time to get up."

I could feel her moving underneath me again and after a minute of silence a small giggle came out from under the blanket. "No."

Well, I warned her that I wouldn't say it again. I gripped onto the blanket and tore it away, flinging it off the bed. Before she could even think about escaping from underneath me my hands were pinning hers above her head. I could hear Elena's breathing get short and I knew she was paying attention now. Pressing small kisses along her neck I couldn't help but smile against her soft skin. She wiggled underneath me once more so I took my hands and slid them down her sides to pin her hips onto the bed.

"I told you I wouldn't say it again." I breathed into her ear.

"I told you to make me get up."

"While this is all very fun and trust me, very sexy. We need to talk about the other important things."

"What's more important than doing me?" Who could argue with that?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Secret Part ll

I have to admit, Elena's sex hair was something special, something I'd like to see more than twice in my miserable life. The coffee was being made while she was in the shower. Elena in the shower, that's a tantalizing thought. Elena in a shower only 20 feet away is an even better thought. But a thought I had to store into the back of my mind for now. Right now I needed to focus on how I was going to tell her that she's adopted and related to Katherine. Which is extremely obvious given they look like identical twins. The only difference is Elena actually means something to me, more than Katherine ever did. She came skipping into the kitchen about ten minutes later and I could feel my lips curling into a smile already. She really was something else.

"Hi."

"Hi. How was the showering experience?"

"It was very enjoyable."

"Well, that's good. Here, I made coffee." She grabbed for the mug I was holding out for her and gave me a shy smile. How the hell does she do this to me?

"What exactly do we need to talk about that's so important, Damon?"

"As much as I love seeing you in only a towel, I think you should go finish getting ready before I tell you."

"You really want me to change out of a towel into clothes?"

"No."

"Then why tell me to?"

I moved towards her and took the coffee away, setting it on the counter. My hand slid around her waist and I pulled her into my body, running my mouth along her jaw to her mouth. Our lips were barely touching and she was on her tiptoes trying to press hers against mine, causing me to let out a chuckle. I pulled at her towel just enough to catch a glimpse of her body before she fixed it.

"If you don't change it'll be hard to talk because I'll just start thinking of other things."

"Well, I guess you're right. I'll go change." And with that Elena turned away from me and walked towards her room, dropping the towel right at the door and shooting me a very innocent glance. It was her turn to smirk at me. One of those genuine smiles that are becoming so frequent came across my face once again when I heard a knock at the door. If this is Jeremy again, I'm throwing him out the window.

"Stefan." To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"Damon? What the hell are you doing here?" I could hear Elena coming out of the room and I didn't have time to think of a plan when she saw began to talk.

"Okay, since you made me put clothes on I'm finally ready to talk."

"Elena?" She stopped in her tracks. I lowered my head. This can't be good.

"Stefan? What..What are you doing here? Where's Katherine?"

"I ditched her in Spain and got here as fast as I could."

I had to chime in. "Ah Spain, I knew it would be somewhere like that."

Stefan looked like he was going to kill me on the spot. Lucky for me, I feed on humans and not Thumper.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Just talking. You know, catching up after a long year apart."

Elena had made her way from the doorway to her bedroom to my side, staring at Stefan. I think she was just as shocked as I was.

"Elena, I don't know what Damon has done to you but I'm sure he hasn't told you anything."

"Tell me what?"

I sighed. Buzz-kill Bob is ruining my day. "That important thing I've been meaning to tell you. But of course, you know we got a little…side tracked." I smirked and gave her a wink, knowing full well that this was making Stefan furious.

"What does that mean?" Yeah, he's furious.

"Let's not make it awkward. We had sex, Stefan. When two consenting adults love each other, things happen." Thankfully, Elena hadn't invited him in yet so when he lounged at me nothing happened.

"Stefan! Stop, please." Always the peace keeper.

"What he's been meaning to tell you, Elena, is that..you're adopted. That's why you look exactly like Katherine. That's not why I loved you. You know I loved you for you, not because of what you looked like."

I could hear her swallow and see her slink back into the living room more. Oh Stefan, always the white knight, he should really try being the dark knight. It's a lot more fun.

"I'm..adopted?"

"Elena, let me in. Please."

"You waited a year to tell me this, Stefan? How long have you known, Damon?"

She was looking at both of us frantically. I wanted to slam the door and hold her but we had to deal with the white knight.

"I found out a week ago. I found out that you moved back to Mystic Falls, found you, your apartment and by the time I talked to you a week had gone by. I was going to tell you last night but, well…." I smirked, hoping to lighten her mood more than Stefan's.

"The questions is," I continued. "How did you get away from Katherine?" I focused my attention on Stefan now.

"Long story. I'll tell you, just let me in, Elena."

She was shaking her and staring at the floor. It was a few minutes before she spoke again, her head raising to look at the both of us slowly.

"I think you should leave, Stefan. We'll talk to you later."

"Elena..I love you. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"You heard her, brother. Leave." I slammed the door, finally, and satisfaction raced through my body. That felt nice.


End file.
